A New Start
by bloodytears87
Summary: AU After a lot of convincing Naruto moves to Konoha where all of his friends live. Him and his band are doing a battle of the bands contest where he meets Sasuke Uchiha. they become fast friends Naruto cant get the raven out of his mind.. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A New Start**

**By: Bloodytears87**

**Summery: AU Naruto moves from Suna to Konoha after his friends convince him. After a battle of the bands contest Naruto meets a raven haired boy that he cant get off his mind. idk what else to say so read and review! ^_^**

* * *

The music was loud and the place was crowded. Some local band was on the stage playing some song he didn't know. Sasuke was again contemplating why he'd even let his guardian drag him here.

"Kakashi why are we here again?" Sasuke asked the silver haired man with annoyance.

"It's the Battle of the Bands, and my boyfriend Iruka has a friend who's competing." Kakashi explained for the fifth time that night. The raven haired boy merely nodded. As if on cue the tall lanky brunette showed up just then.

"Hey Kakashi, glad you guys made it. I'm so nervous." Iruka said kissing Kakashi on the cheek.

"Don't worry so much they'll do fine," Kakashi said over the music.

"I hope so, Naruto was really excited about this," Iruka said. "I know their good but there's a lot of competition." Kakashi chuckled as he led them to a place close to the stage. The band was just finishing up.

"They're on next!" Iruka said excitedly. Sasuke vaguely wondered if the band was any good for Iruka to be doubting them so much.

The raven stared emotionlessly. Soon a few guys he recognized from school took the stage. The first one on was a brunette with messy hair and chocolate brown eyes that almost looked animal. He was wearing a black shirt with a red skull on it, dark loose fitting jeans and a spiked dog collar. On each cheek was a red upside down triangle tattoo He knew the boy's name was Kiba. He was on bass. Next was a lazy black haired boy he knew as Shikamaru. He normally wore his hair up in a spiky pony tail but tonight it was down. He was wearing a short sleeve mesh shirt under a baggy white and green tank top and light baggy jeans. He was on the keyboard. Following him was a gothic looking boy with blood red hair and teal eyes. He was wearing a tight black tank top with a symbol for Suna, his old town, before moving to Konoha. Sasuke knew him from his school as well; he was called Gaara, he was on the drums. Next was a pink haired girl named Sakura. Her long bangs were pulled to the side and held there by a black pin. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a long tight shirt that was white with a pink skull that matched her pink and white converse sneakers. Over the top of her shirt she wore a black and silver studded belt. Sasuke knew the girl used to have a crush on him and was leader of his fan club but she out grew it years ago and was now with a boy named Lee who looked suspiciously like their gym teacher Gai. She was lead guitar he noticed. He would of thought she was singing. The last person came out. He was a short petite boy with golden blonde locks that framed his face nicely. He looked feminine but it looked good on him. He had crystal ocean blue eyes and on each cheek was a set of three scars that looked like whiskers. He had on a black tee shirt and tight orange skinny jeans that showed off his figure nicely. In one word the boy was adorable to say the least. He stood in front of the mic and Sasuke figured he was the singer. He also had an electric guitar strapped on his back. Iruka gave the boy a thumbs up making a smile break out on his angelic face. He looked like a little blonde fox. 'That must be Naruto,' the raven thought. Wondering why he had never seen him at school. 'Maybe he doesn't go to my school,' Sasuke thought.

"Hey everyone you having a good time so far?" Kiba shouted into his mic. The crowd erupted into cheers causing the majority of the band to smile. "Well alright! We're Jinchuuriki and we have a lot of songs for you so hope you enjoy the show!"

The music started at a fast pace as they started playing. Sasuke recognized the song at once. It was Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy_

_one look puts the rhythm in my hand_

_I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's going down._

The band was all over the stage at least those who could move. Naruto yanked the mic free and dropped the stand.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror_

_tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

_you cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

Naruto walked across the stage singing with so much passion you'd think the song was personal.

_Do you feel like a man_

_when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

Naruto dropped to his knees on the ground for a moment before jumping back to his feet.

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's_

_going to end_

_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

He jumped around across the stage more putting emphasis and passion into his words.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_every action in this world will bear a consequence_

_If you wade around forever you will surely drown_

_I see what's going down._

He spent the rest of his performance going back and forth between band members and the crowd, who were really getting into the show he was putting on.

_I see the way you go and say your right again,_

_say your right again_

_heed my lecture_

_Do you feel like a man_

_when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's_

_going to end_

_as your lies crumble down a new life she has..._

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_

_its coming round again._

_(One day she will tell you that she has had enough_

_its coming round again_.

Kiba contributed to the song by growling out some of the words.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the grown?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's_

_going to end_

_as your lies crumble down, a new life she down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt _

_she __says I finally had enough..Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt shesays I finally had enough.._

The next song they slowed the beat down after loud cheering from the crowd. They announced the next song as Without You by Hinder. Another of the raven's favorite songs.

"This song is for someone who's hurt me and I know they're here tonight. Not going to say names but you know who you are," Naruto said before getting back to the performance. This time Naruto played as well as sang.

_I just wanna be alone tonight_

_I just wanna take a little breather_

_Cause lately all we do is fight_

_And every time it cuts me deeper_

Naruto closed his eyes putting passion behind every word.

_Cause something's changed_

_You've been acting so strange_

_And its taking its toll on me_

_Its safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave_

The raven could see silent tears leak from the kitsune's eyes.

_Without you, I live it up a little more everyday_

_Without you, I'm seein myself so differently_

_I didn't wanna believe it then_

_But it all worked out in the end_

_When I watched you walk away Well I never thought id say_

_I'm fine_

_Without you_

_Called you up cause' it's been long enough_

_And you said that you were so much better_

_We have done a lot of growing up_

_We were never meant to be together_

Sasuke could feel anger boiling in the pit of his stomach for some reason unknown to him. He didn't even know this boy but the fact that someone had hurt him like this made the raven angry.

_Cause something changed, you were acting so strange_

_And it's taken its toll on me_

_It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave_

_Without you, I live it up a little more everyday_

_Without you, I'm seein myself so differently_

_I didn't wanna believe it then_

_But it all worked out in the end_

_When I watched you walk away Well I never thought id say_

_I'm fine_

_Without you_

_Cause something changed, you were acting so strange_

_And it's taken its toll on me_

_It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave_

Naruto was standing now and really pouring all of his feelings into the mic. The crowd was captivated by performance and passion.

_Without you, I live it up a little more everyday_

_Without you, I'm seein myself so differently_

_I didn't wanna believe it then_

_But it all worked out in the end_

_When I watched you walk away Well I never thought id say_

_I'm fine,_

_Without you Without you_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_I just wanna be alone tonight,_

_I just wanna take a little breather._

**Without You- Hinder**

The song soon ended and Sasuke saw a pale boy with black hair leave looking completely pissed. Sasuke guessed that's who the blonde had been speaking of in the song. The band asked the crowd if they were having fun so far and joked around a bit while Naruto, Sakura and Kiba tuned their guitars. Finally they started the next song. Who I Am Hates Who I've Been by Reliant K

_I watched the proverbial sunrise_

_Coming up over the Pacific andYou might think I'm losing my mind,But I will shy away from the specifics..._

Sasuke couldn't help but feel that all these song were personal to the blonde.

_'cause I don't want you to know where I am_

_'cause then you'll see my heart_

_In the saddest state it's ever been_

_this no place to try and live my life._

There was a pause of silence before the music started again.

_Stop right there. _

_That's exactly where I lost that line. Well I never should have crossed right there. Well I never should have said_

_That it's the very moment that_

_I wish that I could take back._

_I'm sorry for the person I became._

_I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change._

_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_

_'cause who I am hates who I've I am hates who I've been._

_I talk to absolutely no one_

_couldn't keep to myself the things bottled inside have finally begun_

_To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up._

_I heard the reverberating footsteps_

_Synching up to the beating of my heart,_

_And I was positive that unless I got myself together,_

_I would watch me fall I can't let that happen again_

_'cause then you'll see my heart_

_In the saddest state it's ever been_

_this is no place to try and live my right there. _

_Stop right there_

_That's exactly where I lost is. _

_see that line_

_Well I never should have crossed it_

_stop right there. _

_Well I never should have said_

_That it's the very moment that_

_I wish that I could take back._

_Stop right there. _

_That's exactly where I lost that line. _

_Well I never should have crossed it_

_stop right there. _

_Well I never should have said_

_That it's the very moment that_

_I wish that I could take back._

_I'm sorry for the person I became._

_I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change._

_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_

_'cause who I am hates who _

_I've I am hates who I've been._

He kneeled down at the front of the stage and sang the chorus to Iruka. Sasuke knew it was personal then.

_Who I am hates who I've been_

_And who I am will take the second chance you gave me_

_I am hates who I've been'cause who I've been only ever made me..._

_So sorry for the person I sorry that it took so long for me to change._

_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_

_'cause who I am hates who I've I am hates who I've been._

**Who I am Hates Who I've been- Relient K**

"Thank you!" Naruto said as the crowed cheered. "This next one is to Hinata from Kiba!"

"Yea babe you know I can't sing!" Kiba joked to the purple haired girl who was blushing hard in front of the stage. With those last words they started the song for Kiba's girl.

_She thinks I'm crazy judging by the faces that she's makeing_

_I think she's pretty_

_pretty's just part of the things she does that amaze me_

_she calls me sweetheart. I love it when she wakes me when it's still dark_

_and she watches the she's the only one I have my eyes one_

_tell me that you love me and it'll be alright_

_are you thinking of me?_

_Just come with me tonight_

_know I need like you need me_

_can't stop, Won't stop._

_I must be dreaming_

_can't stop, Won't stop._

_I must be dreaming_

_she moves in closer_

_whispering to me _

_"I thought I told ya"_

_And oh she's playing games now_

_And I figured it out now that we're_

_Now that we're closer_

_two kids, one love who cares if we make it up_

_her voice is sweet sound_

_all our clothes lay on the ground_

_she moves in closer._

_(She moves in closer)_

_Whispers "I though I told ya"_

_Tell me that you love and it'll be alright_

_are you thinking of me?_

_Just come with me tnight_

_you know I need you like you need me_

_Can't stop, Won't stop._

_I must be dreaming_

_Can't stop, Won't stop._

_I must be Dreaming_

_remember the day when we started this_

_and she made the shape of my heart with her hands_

_try to make some sense of it_

_she called me on the phone and said.._

_Tell me that you love it'll be alright_

_are you thinking of me?_

_Just come with me tonight_

_you know I need like you need me_

_Can't stop, Won't stop._

_I must be dreaming_

_come on and tell em that you love me _

_And it'll be alright. _

_(I must be dreaming)_

_Are you thinking of come with me tonight._

_(I must be dreaming)_

_She moves in closer. _

_(I must be dreaming)_

_Can't stop, Won't stop._

_I must be dreaming._

**I must be dreaming- The Maine**

Hinata was blushing harder if it was even possible by the end of the song.

"I love you Hinata!" Kiba yelled. Hinata smiled despite her blush.

"Ok last song of night from us folks." Naruto announced. "This one is for my favorite person in the world. He's help me through a lot, probably more then he knows. This one's for you Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka looked surprised. He must not have known they were going to do a song for him. The song picked up at a fairly fast beat.

_I feel like, I would like_

_To be somewhere else doing something that matters_

_And I'll admit here, while I sit here_

_My mind wastes away and my doubts start to gather_

_What's the purpose? _

_It feels worthless_

_So unwanted like I've lost all my value_

_I can't find it, not in the least bit_

_and I'm just scared, so scared that I'll fail you_

_And sometimes I think that I'm not any good at all_

_And sometimes I wonder why, why I'm even here at all_

_But then you assure me_

He pointed to Iruka then. Before jumping up and moving around the stage like he had been before.

_I'm a little more than useless_

_And when I think that I can't do this_

_You promise me that I'll get through this_

_And do something right_

_Do something right for once_

_So I say if I can't, do something significant_

_I'll opt to leave most opportunities wasted_

_And nothing trivial, that life could give me will_

_Measure up to what might have replaced it_

_Too late look, my date book_

_Is packed full of days that were empty and now gone_

_And I bet, that regret_

_Will prove to get me to improve in the long run_

_And sometimes I think that I'm not any good at all_

_And sometimes I wonder why, why I'm even here at all_

_But then you assure me_

Sasuke could feet the personal pain in his words. It made him sad and he really felt like he wanted to get to know this boy.

_I'm a little more than useless_

_And when I think that I can't do this_

_You promise me that I'll get through this_

_And do something right_

_Do something right for once_

_I'm a little more than useless_

_And I never knew I knew this_

_Was gonna the day, gonna be the day_

_That I would do something righ_

_tDo something right for onceI notice, I know this_

_Week is a symbol of how I use my time_

_Resent it, I spent it_

_Convincing myself the world's doing just fine_

_Without me_

_Doing anything of any consequence_

_Without me_

_Showing any sign of ever making sense_

_Of my time , it's my life_

_And my right, to use it like I should_

_Like he would, for the good_

_Of everything that I would ever know_

_I'm a little more than useless_

_When I think that I can't do this_

_You promise me that I'll get through thi_

_sAnd do something righ__t_

_Do something right for once_

_I'm a little more than useless_

_And I never knew I knew this_

_Was gonna the day, gonna be the day_

_That I would do something right_

_Do something right for once_

**Useless- Reliant K**

Iruka looked very emotional at the song and Kakashi was trying hard to comfort him. The band bowed and made their way off the stage. The crowd was still screaming and cheering. It was a good thing they were the last act because there was no way anyone could follow that act and do well.

There was a ten minute intermission where everyone took the time to vote for the band they liked best. Kakashi, Iruka and Sasuke voted for Jinchuuriki. Once everyone was done a man with messy brown hair and a beard took the stage to announce the winner.

"Good evening everyone. I'm Asuma," the man said. "Well everyone put on a great show so lets hear a round applause for all the bands that have played tonight."

Everyone clapped and cheered once again. Once they settled down Asuma spoke again.

"It seems however, that we have a tie!" the man said. Some people booed but they were ignored. "Our winners are Jinchuuriki!" There was loud cheering. "And The Akatsuki!" There was more cheering.

Sasuke wondered how he could of forgotten that his brother's band was also playing tonight. He shrugged it off however.

"Well we're going to have a tie breaker round so will both bands take the stage!" The Akatsuki and Jinchuuriki both took the stage. Both bands looked annoyed but Naruto's smile never faltered.

"Ok you each get one song then the judges give us their vote." Asuma explained. Both band leaders nodded. "The Akatsuki will be first!"

Jinchuuriki stepped back into the shadows as Itachi's band took up there instruments and began to play. The music started and Sasuke recognized it as Bad girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman.

_My Girlfriend's a dick magnet My Girlfriend got a have it_

_She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'll_

_Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell_

_Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town_

_grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up_

_no one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's_

_Comin' back to my place tonight! She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat_

_She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth_

_I like to strip her down she's naughty till the end_

_You know what she is, no doubt about it_

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend! Red thong, Party's on, Love this song, sing together, leave alone, see you later back at home_

_No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned_

_But she's coming back to my place tonight. I say_

_No one really knows just how far she's gonna go, But I'm gonna find out later likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat_

_She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth_

_I like to strip her down she's naughty till the end_

_You know what she is, no doubt about it_

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend! Doesn't take her long to make things does it make her wrong to_

_Have the time of her life. the time of her life_

_(My girlfriend's a dick magnet My girlfriend's gotta have it)_

_She's a gold digger now you figure out it's over, pull the finished, there it went, savings gone, The money spent_

_I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly, Man she's hot and fixed to be, the future_

_Ex-Miss Connolly! She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat_

_She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth_

_I like to strip her down she's naughty till the end_

_You know what she is, no doubt about itShe's a bad, bad girlfriend! She's a bad, bad 's a bad, bad girlfriend._

**Bad Girlfriend- Theory of a Deadman**

The crowd cheered and applauded they performance. Sasuke couldn't help but notice that other then the singing his brother's band didn't really put on a show. No one moved from there starting spot at all. They went to stand off to the side while Jinchuuriki took the spotlight. Still smiling with confidence Naruto stepped up to the mic. The music started to play.

Soon as Naruto started singing he was moving round the stage and dancing close to Sakura who was all to happy to help him out with the "show".

_Situations, are irrelevant now,_

_She loves the way that I tease,_

_I love the way that she breathes_

Naruto threw his body leaning forwards before straightening up and moving with Sakura who was managing the dancing and guitar playing just fine.

*rest of band sings the stuff in ( )*

_I touched her (ooh),She touched my (ahhh),_

_It was the craziest thing,_

They kept moving till Naruto moved back to the front to sing to the crowd. He was moving his hips and occasionally going back to grind with Sakura.

_I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh,_

_She licked her lips and pulled my hair I fall in love for a night_

_She can't behave, and I'm just a slave,_

_Don't worry, I'll be gone when the morning comes_

Naruto moved over to Kiba to share his mic for a while and had no problem bumping hips with each other.

_Darling, what is going on?_

_Honestly, that never happened, lying is your favorite passion_

_Leave me, go where you belong,_

_Hired heels and lipstick napkins, dying is your latest fashion_

Naruto never got tired of running back and forth between the crowd and his two band mates.

_The frustration, it's a regular thing,_

_I hate the ones who love to hate because they're just like me_

_A certain girl she took her hand and put in my lap,"It's way to-" she said, "Once you have me you'll always come back"_

Naruto had people in the crowd dancing along with him. He was singing his heart out with so much energy it looked he could of done it for hours.

_She can't behave, and I'm just a slave,_

_Don't worry, I'll be gone when the morning comes,_

_Darling, what is going on?_

_Honestly that never happened, lying is your favorite passion_

_Leave me, go where you belong,_

_Hired heels and lipstick napkins, dying is your latest FASHION!_

Naruto threw himself to his knees and grinded his hips a bit before jumping back up and going back to Sakura and grinding with her some more.

_I know, you love to resist, and all it takes is a kiss and you just_

_Love to hate me_

_You know, you love all the lies, so don't act surprised but I just_

_Love to hate you_

The kitsune was everywhere at once bouncing round the stage. It was obvious that the blond loved the spotlight.

_I kissed your lips you pulled my hair, it was the craziest thing._

_I love the girls who love to hate... (Breathing)_

_Whoa! Darling, what is going on?_

_Honestly, that never happened, lying is your favorite passion_

_Leave me, go where you belong,_

_Hired heels and lipstick napkins, dying is your latest fashion_

The song came to an end and Naruto was head banging slightly.

_Darling(leave me), what is going on?_

_Honestly, that never happened, lying is your favorite passion_

_Leave me(darling), go where you belong, Hired heels and lipstick napkins, dying is your favorite PASSION!_

**Situations- Escape the Fate**

The song finished and Naruto was breathing hard but still happy. The crowd roared at the performance. It wasn't hard to tell who the judges were going to pick. Asuma was standing by the judges, he nodded and headed back up to the stage.

"I'm happy to announce that we have chosen a winner. The first place prize for Battle of the Bands 2009 goes to…Jinchuuriki!" Asuma said. The crowed roared to life once again.

* * *

**AN: Well theres chapter one hope it was enjoyable reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

The blonde kitsune was jumping up and down with his team mates in celebration. Iruka was yelling that he knew he could do it and how proud he was. The band went to leave the stage. Naruto gave Sakura his guitar before turning back to where Kakashi, Iruka and Sasuke were standing. Naruto took a flying jump off the stage at Iruka who just barely caught him.

"Ruka! We did it!" he yelled. "This feels amazing!" Iruka laughed.

He was holding Naruto like a child as if he weighed nothing. Naruto was practically bouncing in the older man's arms. Kakashi was looking on with amusement. Naruto hugged Iruka before being let down.

"You were awesome, Naruto." Iruka assured the boy. "Especially that last song. Never seen you having so much fun. Especially considering it was Sakura." Iruka mused. Naruto gave a laugh.

"I know, right? She's going to think something's up with me. Good thing she's with bushy brows huh?" Naruto said amused but a little concerned.

The rest of the band found them still in front of the stage. They looked happy with themselves. Sakura ran over and draped her arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey Naru-chan!" she said happily making him blush at the use of chan.

"Sakura-chan! I told you not to call me that in public," Naruto whined. She giggled.

"I know, I know." she said still giggly. "So when you going to bat for the other team and make me happy eh?" Naruto knew she was just teasing.

"I don't know as tempting as it is…" Naruto said teasing her back. "Besides I don't want to have to deal with your man."

"Well you know if things change in that department," she started to say.

"You'll be the first to know," he finished for her.

Sasuke just stared for a moment trying to take in what they were talking about and let it register in his brain. 'He's gay, I might have a chance.' Sasuke thought.

"Oh hey Sasuke!" Sakura said just noticing him. "What are you doing here?"

"Kakashi-sensei dragged me to watch your band." Sasuke told them.

"Oh, that's right he's your guardian and Iruka-sensei's boyfriend." Sakura said.

"Eh? Ruka, you have a boyfriend?" Naruto said obviously not clued in on this fact. Iruka blushed. "Gah! Why didn't you tell me!"

"Sorry Naruto, I guess I forgot to tell you," Iruka said nervously.

"Uhuh, right you just didn't want me giving him the 'talk'" Naruto said miffed.

"Well there was that…" Iruka trailed off.

"Ok where is he!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi raised his hand almost timidly. Naruto gave the silver haired man a once over before nodding his approval in Iruka's taste.

"Alright, going to make this short since I'm in an awesome mood." Naruto told him with a smile. "If you hurt Ruka I will castrate you! When I'm done with you you'd be wishing you were straight got it?" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Yeah I got it," Kakashi told him with amusement.

"Well what are we waiting around for. Ichiraku's my treat!" Iruka announced to distract them.

"Awesome Ruka, you're the best!" Naruto shouted and they all filed out and walked up the street to the ramen shop.

They chatted about the show mostly and school. Sasuke learned that Naruto was going to be transferring to Konoha high starting tomorrow. They went in and ordered the ramen.

"So you all set for school tomorrow, Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Sure am!" Naruto said in his normal hyperactive way.

"So Naruto, if you don't already go to Konoha High, then how do you know the guys here and Iruka?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, do you know Ino Yamanaka?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded. "Well she's my cousin. So I come to Konoha a lot. I'm really from Suna so that's how I know Gaara. But since I'm 18 now they talked me into moving here."

"Oh I see," Kakashi said. "So are you parents moving too?" Naruto's smile faltered for only a moment.

"They died a long time ago," Naruto explained. "I've been staying with my guardian Jiraiya, but he travels a lot because of his job so I'm usually by myself anyways."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Kakashi apologized.

"Don't worry bout it, you can't miss what you never had," Naruto said. "That's how I met Iruka-sensei here. He used to teach at Suna elementary." Iruka nodded when Kakashi gave him a questioning look.

"Foods up! Dig in!" The chef called placing a bowl in front of each of them.

"Alright!" the excited blonde dug into his food as fast as he could.

Sasuke and Kakashi stared at the boy but everyone else just looked like it was normal. They shrugged and went back to their own meals. Loud coughing brought the raven's attention back to the blonde who happened to be sitting next to him. Sasuke's eye twitched before he whacked the blonde on the back making him swallow the ramen that got caught in his throat. Panting the blonde thanked him.

"Slow down dobe," Sasuke said in his usual emotionless voice.

"What did you call me! Teme!" Naruto retorted.

"I called you a dobe, dobe." the raven responded calmly. The blonde's cheeks puffed out as he huffed. His anger was interrupted by a giggle on the other side of the blond.

"Calm down Naru-chan," Sakura said still giggling.

"But Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined. "He started it."

"I'm finishing it!" Sakura yelled starting look scary. Naruto and Sasuke could of swore they saw lighting strike behind her.

"Fine," Naruto said going back to his ramen.

About three bowls later since that's all Iruka would let Naruto get, they were leaving Ichiraku's. They ended up walking to the park since it was still light out and Naruto and Sakura had begged to stop when they were passing it. Iruka agreed to let them play a few minutes after the long argument on how it would help the hyperactive teens sleep better. Sakura ran over to the merry go round dragging Naruto with her. Shikamaru laid down in the grass to watch the clouds floating by. Gaara went to sit on a swing. Kiba had already left with Hinata to see a movie. Sasuke, Iruka and Kakashi just stared at the teens who were acting like children.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei! Give us a push would ya?" Sakura called out from the merry go round.

"Yea! Come one Sasuke-teme get over here too!" Naruto yelled with a huge smile. Sasuke groaned but went over to them when Kakashi gave him a shove in their direction. Iruka and Kakashi followed and waited for Sasuke to get on the merry go round with the others.

"Any one else getting on?" Iruka asked.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed but stayed where he was. Gaara merely raised a non-existent eyebrow.

Iruka shrugged. He and Kakashi stood on opposite sides of the merry go round and started pushing the teens around in a circle until it was going so fast that everything looked blurred to them. Sakura was giggling, Naruto was laughing loudly. Kakashi thought he might of heard Sasuke screaming but wasn't sure.

Soon as they slowed to a stop Naruto hopped off tripping over his feet while trying to walk. He looked rather drunken stumbling over his feet. He only made it five steps before falling over. Iruka and Kakashi laughed. Sakura stumbled over to him and made it about just as far before falling on top of him. Naruto let out a grunt as all Sakura's weight landed on his stomach. It wasn't long before Sasuke attempted to make it over.

"You're such a dobe," he said on his way over. He also tripped over his own feet and landed on top of the pile. Naruto gasped for air.

"Look who's talking teme!" he barked out before shoving the two teens off of him. The blonde jumped to his feet. "Last one to the top of the jungle gym has to buy the other two dinner tomorrow!" he yelled before taking off. Sakura was on her feet and right behind him as was Sasuke.

Despite his head start Naruto was the last to the top. They sat at the top quietly for a while just watching the clouds. Naruto was in the middle with his bare feet dangling through the bars. Sakura was on his right with her head resting on his shoulder one leg pulled to her chest the other dangling through the bars like Naruto. Sasuke was to his left sitting the same as Naruto. Iruka sat on a bench talking to Kakashi. Shikamaru and Gaara had left telling them they'd see them at school.

"So where you taking us to dinner dobe," Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Don't call me that teme! Where you guys wanna go?" Naruto asked not bothering to get mad at being called dobe, he was far too relaxed to be bothered.

"Don't know yet. We can talk about it at school tomorrow, ok" Sakura said.

"Yea," Sasuke agreed.

"Hey guys me and Iruka are heading back to my place. We'll see you at school tomorrow." Kakashi said before they headed off.

"See you later Ruka! Thanks for making it to the show!" Naruto said waving at them. Kakashi and Iruka waved goodbye.

"You still spending the night Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Of, course!" Sakura said happily.

"You can come too Sasuke-teme, if you want," Naruto said.

"Yeah, I don't think I want to be home with those two," he said giving a shudder. Naruto and Sakura laughed.

They walked back to Naruto's new apartment in comfortable silence. When they got there the raven noticed there were still a lot of packed boxes. He wondered how long ago the blond had moved in.

"Sorry bout the mess, I'm still settling in." Naruto said a little embarrassed.

"I can help you unpack if you want, Naruto." Sakura said.

"Sure that'd be great!" Naruto said. "Let me make some popcorn and turn some music on then we can get to it."

"Ok, sounds good.." Sakura said looking through Naruto's refrigerator for something to drink.

"You don't have to help if you don't want teme," Naruto said. He didn't want the raven to think he'd invited him just to help out. Naruto was going to say something else when his phone started to ring. He walked out of the kitchen and picked up the cordless phone.

"**Hello?" Naruto asked.**

"**Naruto?" came the voice from the other end. Naruto went stiff.**

"**What do you want Sai?" Naruto growled into the phone.**

"**I don't think that song was necessary Naru-chan," Sai said. "You know you're going to take me back soon enough." Naruto was fuming. **Sakura had come over to try to calm him.

"**Do you seriously think I'm going take you back after what you did?" Naruto shouted.**

"**You know you wanted me to," Sai said calmly.**

"**No, no I didn't and I can't forgive you this time." Naruto stated.**

"**Why?" Sai asked.**

"**You seriously have the nerve to ask why?" Naruto yelled again.**

"Who's he talking to?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Ex-boyfriend/ stalker" Sakura replied. That somehow made Sasuke angry.

"Dobe give me the phone," Sasuke said calmly. Naruto sighed and handed the phone over. He was too upset to care and he really didn't want to talk to Sai.

"**Hello," Sasuke said calmly.**

"**Who's this? Where's Naruto?" Sai demanded.**

"**He's too busy to bother with you," Sasuke told the other boy.**

"**Who are you?" Sai asked again. Sasuke thought for a moment before answering.**

"**Look, I'm Naruto's new boyfriend so why don't you back off and leave him alone. He wants nothing to do with you anymore." Sasuke said before hanging up.**

Naruto looked stunned for a moment then smiled.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that," Naruto said.

"He was bugging you right? Well now he's not." Sasuke said satisfied with the fact that he had pissed off this Sai kid.

They spent the rest of the night unpacking Naruto's stuff and eating popcorn. They talked some of school and their friends. Naruto learned that Sasuke didn't like to talk a lot something about it being how Uchiha's were. Naruto just shrugged it off. He still liked the boy whether he was quiet or loud like himself. Once they were finished unpacking Sakura and Naruto played some music before they turned in for the night. Naruto gave up his bed for Sakura. Sasuke took the couch and Naruto took the love seat since he was shorter then the raven.

* * *

**AN: Well thats all for now hope you enjoyed! review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke left early in the morning to get ready for school. He woke Naruto before leaving since they had never set the alarm clock and for some reason he thought it would be rude to just up and leave without saying goodbye. Sasuke shrugged it off. He was never a person to care what others thought but for some reason he cared what this blonde thought of him.

When Sasuke arrived home Iruka was sitting on the couch pulling his shoes on already ready for the day. Kakashi was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Where were you last night?" Kakashi asked sternly.

"Sorry I forgot to call. I spent the night at Naruto's with him and Sakura." Sasuke told them. Kakashi's mood lightened instantly.

"Oh, well did you have fun? What did you kids do?" he asked.

"Yea it was ok. We helped Naruto unpack his stuff and had some snacks. I told off Naruto's ex-boyfriend who called to bother him about the song he sang last night." Sasuke said casually.

"Oh my Kami!" Iruka said. "Thank you so much!" he yelled hugging Sasuke.

"Huh?" the raven was confused.

"I've been trying to get Naruto away from that abusive jerk for a year now," Iruka explained. Hearing this really ticked the raven off. He was even more happy that he had taken control of the problem and told the other boy to back off now.

Naruto was still groggy as he stepped out the shower. Sasuke had woken him an hour earlier then he wanted to be up. Sakura had brought her clothes over before the show so she didn't need to go home. Naruto had let her shower first, she was in his kitchen cooking up some eggs and toast for breakfast. In his bedroom the blonde pulled on a dark blue pair of tight jeans and a short sleeve white tee shirt. He looped his silver studded belt through his pants and slipped on his black ankle socks. Finally he put on his necklace and grabbed his school bag before going to the kitchen and enjoying breakfast with Sakura.

Today Sakura was wearing a red tank top with white tight jeans that were a bit loose in the legs and she had on black flip flops with silver studs along the straps. On her hands she had on fingerless gloves that when half way up her forearm. They were striped with blue, black, purple, and a gold brown color. She had on a simple black choker round her neck and her hair was held back by a head band. Naruto knew if he hadn't been gay he would have dated her. Naruto had silently made it his mission to find Sakura a nice guy who would love her and treat her right and that's how she had ended up with Lee. The pinkette handed him a plate of food as he walked past her to the table.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." Naruto said still half asleep.

"No problem," she said sitting next to him. "Are you excited about your first day?"

"You bet!" Naruto yelled starting to wake up. Sakura giggled at his enthusiasm.

Naruto and Sakura finally arrived at Konoha High after a half hour walk. Naruto hadn't realized he lived that far away but he didn't mind they were still on time with plenty of time to spare. The blonde went running over to the rest of his band and Hinata and Lee who were standing outside the front door looking bored. Sakura was running behind him trying to catch up.

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled.

"Morning Naruto-kun," Hinata said

"Hey," Kiba said.

"Hn," Gaara acknowledged with a nod.

"Your energy is so troublesome this early," Shikamaru sighed.

"Morning dobe, Sakura." came the voice of a teme behind Naruto.

"Morning Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said cheerfully. He was used to his new nickname. It didn't bother him since the raven didn't say it in a mean way. More like teasing then anything. Naruto kind of liked it. Sakura went over to Lee and gave him a kiss and hug before turning back to Naruto.

"Lets get your schedule!" Sakura said happily dragging Naruto and Sasuke behind her. She had a feeling that the three of them would be good friends.

The trio stood in the front office while the secretary hunted for Naruto's papers. Sasuke let out a long annoyed sigh. Naruto looked over at him and gave a small apologetic smile for Sakura making him come with them.

"Aha! Here it is," the secretary said who they learned was named Shizune. She walked back over to Naruto and handed him the paper. "Your locker number and combo should be on there too so try not to lose it ok?" Naruto nodded.

"Thanks!" he said before running out of the office with Sakura and Sasuke trailing behind him. Sakura snatched the paper and looked over Naruto's classes. Her face lit up.

"Awesome! You have home room with me and Sasuke." she told him. The blonde smiled wide.

"That's great!" Naruto said happily. Sasuke replied with a nod.

Naruto ended up having homeroom, English, History and gym with Sakura and Sasuke. He had Sasuke, Kiba and Gaara in his Science and surprisingly he had lunch with everyone even his cousin Ino. Sasuke was in his Music and Math classes. Sakura was in his study hall and Chorus along with Kiba, Shikamaru and Ino. After he finished comparing his schedule with everyone he was dragged off to home room by Sakura.

"I can walk you know," he told her playfully knowing she was just excited that he finally transferred. They had been best friends for a long time.

Surprisingly Naruto's home room teacher was Kakashi-sensei. Naruto could tell he was smirking at him from under the blue mask on his face. Naruto guessed he only wore it at school since he hadn't been wearing it last night. He gave Naruto a small wave to walk over to him so Naruto did. Sakura and Sasuke took there seats while Naruto stood in front of the room.

"Well class as you can see we have a new student today," Kakashi addressed the class. "Well why don't you introduce yourself and tell us something about you?"

"Ok! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it! I love Ichiraku ramen, it's the best. I also like music and I'm in a band called Jinchuuriki." Naruto said happily with a big smile on his face.

"Thank you Naruto, why don't you take the empty seat by Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"Ok," Naruto said while practically bouncing to his seat.

The morning announcements came on and soon after they finished the bell rang. Naruto followed Sasuke to his locker since Naruto's was only two down from him. Naruto dropped his stuff off at his locker before heading to his first class English which was surprisingly with Kakashi-sensei. Naruto once again introduced himself to the class. Not much happened for the whole class. Kakashi was 10 minutes late. He issued him a book gave them their assignment and told them to get to work while he sat at his desk reading some book that looked a lot like those Icha Icha Paradise books the old perv writes. A minute before the bell rang Kakashi announced no homework unless they didn't complete the assignment in class.

The blonde's next class was History with Anko-sensei. She was a scary hyperactive woman who might just be able to out do Naruto in the energy department. They took notes on the civil war then were told they had a test on Monday before they were dismissed. Gym class with Gai-sensei was alright; the man kept going on about how youthful Naruto was and him and Lee who looked a lot like him kept hugging and crying on each other. He got his gym locker which was next to Sasuke due to alphabetical order. The only thing that bothered the kitsune slightly was the fact that his ex, Sai was also in this class. He wasn't bothering him other then sending glares at him the whole class and tripping him up by "accident" when they ran their laps. If looks could kill he'd have dropped dead right there from the glare Sasuke was sending him. The bell ran and Naruto left as soon as he could. Science was even worse then history for Naruto. The sensei was called Orochimaru. He had long black hair and looked suspiciously like a snake. By the time Naruto was done with the class he was sure the man was a pedophile and a worse pervert then his guardian was. The snake man had spent the whole class staring at Naruto and trying to hit on him. Gaara and Kiba did their best to fend the man off with growling, death glares and out right threats on Gaara's part.

Once in lunch Sakura dragged Naruto to where Sasuke and Lee were waiting for them in line. The school cafeteria was loud just like every other school and it was filled with dark green round tables each surrounded by about nine chairs. There was just enough room for them all to sit at one table together. Naruto's cousin Ino came running up to him from her spot in line. She smiled big excited that he was finally here just like the rest of his friends.

"How's your first day going Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Pretty good, I already made a new friend last night," he said pointing to Sasuke. "and all my classes are alright except science. I think the teacher's a pedophile…" Everyone bust out laughing knowing exactly what he was talking bout.

Once they got through the line and Naruto was disappointed about them not having ramen they made their way to an empty table. Naruto had Sasuke and Sakura on either side of him. Lee was on Sakura's other side, next to him was Kiba then Hinata. Next to her was Gaara followed by Shikamaru and Ino between him and Sasuke. They talked and laughed the whole time having fun until a group of Sasuke's fan girls came over. They didn't like the way Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be so close.

"Hey!" one of them yelled gaining the whole attention of the lunch room.

"Huh?" Naruto said when he turned to them.

"Sasuke's fan girls," Sakura whispered into Naruto's ears. He nodded with a grimace. He knew he had been flirting with Sasuke. He really liked the boy but he didn't know anyone else could tell.

"Can I help you?" he asked cocking his blonde head to the side in a pose Sasuke found too adorable.

"Stay away from Sasuke-kun! He's not gay and especially not with a little twerp like you! So back off you little fa-" The girl was cut off my Sakura slapping her in the face. The girl looked stunned then pissed. Her group looked just as stunned, after all Sakura used to be their leader.

"You back off Naru-chan! He's a lot better and cuter then you'll ever be and if Sasuke was gay Naru-chan would be perfect for him!" Sakura yelled. Ino was right at her side ready to back her up.

"Yea right! That blond is nothing but an ugly who-"

"Don't say it!" this time it was Sasuke himself who was yelling at the girl. She looked mortified. "For everyone's information! I am very much gay!" he yelled deciding this was the perfect moment to let them know. That and Naruto looked ready to cry any second and he couldn't let the blonde kitsune cry because of some stupid fan girl.

"You are?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Yes, why do you think I've never dated any girls?" Sasuke said like it should of been obvious.

"Well in that case, awesome!" Sakura said with a smile. Sasuke smirked back then turned to Naruto.

The fan girls were devastated before heading off to sulk about their lost love. The rest of the period went by uneventful. They agreed that Naruto was treating them to dinner at a new place that had recently opened up called Taka.

The rest of the day went by in a blur for Naruto. He couldn't wait for dinner with Sasuke and Sakura now that he might have a chance with the raven. Naruto was walking back to his apartment with Sasuke. He didn't stay though he had to get home and get ready for dinner and do his homework. He seemed just as excited as Naruto was and Sakura was 100 times worse then both. Soon as Naruto walked into his apartment his phone was ringing. He tossed his book bag on the couch and picked up the cordless handset they had set up after Sai's call last night and pushed talk.

"**Hey Sakura," he greeted.**

"**How'd you know it was me?" she asked confused.**

"**Caller ID remember," Naruto explained lazily.**

"**Oh yea… sorry blonde moment," Sakura laughed. "Anyways what do you think of Sasuke's confession?" Naruto laughed at that.**

"**I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited," Naruto confided. "He's really awesome."**

"**Yeah, you two would be so cute together too," Sakura said. Naruto chuckled.**

"**Still a fan girl I see," Naruto commented.**

"**Old habits die hard," Sakura laughed. "Need help with your home work?"**

"**I might, you wanna come over and help?" Naruto asked.**

"**Sure, be right over," she said.**

"**Ok, see you in a few, bye" Naruto said.**

"**Later," Sakura said and they both hung up.**

About a half hour later Sakura and Naruto were in the blonde's living room doing their homework. Sakura was sitting Indian style in front of the coffee table where her work was placed while Naruto laid on his stomach on the floor with his upper body propped up on a large throw pillow with his school work laid out in front of him.

"I can't wait for tonight, it's gonna be so much fun!" Sakura gushed in her normal fan girl way.

"Same here," Naruto assured as he looked up from his homework. "I don't even know what I'm gonna wear yet," he added with a groan.

"Don't worry, once we finish I'll help you look," Sakura assured.

"Thanks Sakura, you're the best!" the blonde cheered before turning his attention back to his work.

Not long after the teens were in Naruto's small bed room rummaging through his closet for something decent for the blonde to wear.

"What about this one?" Naruto asked while holding up an orange tee shirt.

"Way too casual. You want to have Sasuke drooling over you, don't cha?" the pinkette asked. Naruto nodded before turning back to his closet to look for something to go with the faded, ripped skinny jeans with a silver studded belt looped through them, that he already had on.

"Here this one's perfect," Sakura said as she attacked Naruto with a tight black muscle shirt, trying to pull it over the blonde's head.

"What the hell Sakura!" Naruto whined but otherwise allowed her to dress him, knowing any protesting would get him nowhere.

"It's missing something," the pinkette said as she stepped back to admire her work. "Ah ha!" she cried as she grabbed a white dress shirt off the now clothing littered floor. She made Naruto put it on before rolling up the sleeves to his elbows and leaving it unbuttoned.

"Well how do I look?" Naruto said once she was finished.

"I'm drooling inside my head," she informed with a fan girl glint in her eye.

"That's just gross," the blonde said while wrinkling his nose. The pinkette ignored his words and proceeded to pick out accessories for his outfit.

Once they had finished Naruto had a black leather band on each wrist and a thin silver chain around his neck. A pair of orange low top converse completed the outfit. Sakura, who had brought her clothes with her, went into the bathroom to change while Naruto sat on his couch flipping through the T.V. stations while he waited for her to finish up.

"Alright I'm ready!" Sakura called out. Naruto turned around to see her wearing a long sleeve fishnet top under a dark purple top that hung off her shoulders. The sleeves were down to her elbows revealing the fishnet underneath that went a little past her wrists. She had on a pair of black skinny jeans with a silver studded belt and a pair of beaten black low top converse finished off the look.

"You look great Sakura," the blonde told her before shutting the T.V. off and getting up. He grabbed his house keys and wallet before heading out of the house behind Sakura and locking the door.


	4. AN

AN:

Well my computer crashed on me last night and I had to restore it back to factory settings, deleting all of my stories, pictures, music etc. I'm still rather upset about it but I'm in the process of recovering some of my stuff from my friends who I sent stuff to. So hopefully I can get my main stories and fanfics back, until then all current stories and fan fictions will be on hold sorry guys, I'll try to get everything back on track as soon as possible.


End file.
